My Soul To Take
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Going to rate it as M, just to be safe. What if there was another reason why Syed wanted to keep a distance between him and Christian? Will Christian still want Syed when he finds out what he is? Completely OOC and A/U. Chryed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my little try of something new. **

**What if there was another reason why Syed was desperate to keep a distance between himself and Christian?**

**Be warned: this fic is _TOTALLY_ A/U and OOC, so if canon's what you're after, you'd be best advised to look somewhere else :)**

**I don't really want to give too much away in this first chapter, so I apologise in advance if you all get a little confused! I promise a better summary in my second chapter (if you all want a second chapter, that is!)  
**

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter, and that it makes some sort of sense!**

**xoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

I'm not a religious man. I used to be, back when I was living with my family. My mum and dad had drilled it into me from the day I was born. I'd pray every day, multiple times a day, usually, and we'd fast when it was required of us, and abstain from other things which went against what we believed in. But then a lot of things happened that made me doubt my faith in God, and now I've gone in completely the opposite direction. I love doing the things which I once considered forbidden, even if it has made me estranged from my remaining family. If you'd gone through what I have, I think you'd pretty much be thinking the same as me.

I was 24 years old when I met the love of my life. Well, I thought she was the love of my life, at the time, but then I realised that she never really cared for me at all. My brother was 20 at the time, barely out of short trousers, my mum would have said. But the woman I thought was in love with me betrayed me in one of the worst possible ways, and we've all been suffering for it ever since. Well, I say 'all', what I mean is my brother and me. _She_ got off lightly, if you ask me. At least _she_ hasn't had to live with the fact that her brother betrayed her in the worst possible way for years, with her being dead and all. _She _doesn't have to live with the knowledge that your fiancée preferred your little brother to you, the one she had been betrothed to since birth. _She_ doesn't have to wake up every morning feeling the loneliest she's ever felt. No, that's all left to me, because she went and got herself killed at the first opportunity.

I look around this godforsaken town that my brother has ended up in and wonder what the world is coming to. This little town, on the outskirts of London, with it's little square and it's park and it's market stalls. Nothing can be worse than here. I wonder why he ended up here. He had the whole wide world to choose from, and he ended up here. Why? I shake my head, trying and failing to see the appeal of this place. Of course, I could always just leave my brother to it and get out of his life. It's what he wants me to do, after all. Heck, it's what _I_ want to do. But I can't do it. Because if I stop tormenting him, that means that he's won. And we can't be having that, can we? He already stole my fiancée, I can't have him taking this little bit of satisfaction from my life, too.

Well, it's not the _only_ satisfaction I get, obviously. I can usually get whatever I want, which is why I was so upset to find myself in this desolate place. There would never be anything I wanted in this place. Well, apart from the obvious. Obviously. But I _need_ that, I don't just _want_ it, and I could get it just about anywhere. My little brother had really got one over on me this time, I had to admit. He knew for a fact that I'd soon get bored of a place like this and would most likely take off for a few years again. I had done it once before, when he had decided that he would live in Russia for a while. He _knows_ I hate the cold. Clever little sod.

I shake my head and enter the pub, hoping that I manage to find _something_ which will keep me amused for at least a couple of months, just so that I can torture my baby brother some more before I eventually leave out of fear that I'll die out of boredom. And, surprisingly, there he is. A huge, muscly, God of a man, someone who I can definitely suffer a few months in this town for. He laughs at a joke his blond friend has told, and his laugh just intoxicates me. I slide nonchalantly over to him, years and years of practice making me somewhat of an expert.

"Another drink?" I nod towards the bottle he's holding in his hand and give him my best smile. I can see that it works as he checks me out, his green eyes raking over my features before landing once again on my face and locking with my own brown ones. I won't even have to use any of my other talents to get him into bed, I can tell.

"Sure," he shrugs, trying his best to be as nonchalant as me, but failing miserably. He wants me already, I can see it in his eyes. I order another two bottles of beer and smily inwardly as he watches me taking a swig of it. Not that it tastes much of anything to me, but it does help me control some of my more...primal urges. We make small talk, and I can see my brother enter the pub at the other side, a girl on his arm. Well, that explains a lot. My little brother always did have an eye for the ladies, especially when they were forbidden. I wondered what was so special about this one. I excuse myself from my admirer politely, sauntering over to my brother and his...date.

"Hello, brother," I smirk as he spins to face me, the look on his face a picture of pure horror and resentment that I have managed to track him down yet again. He excuses himself from his date and pulls me out of the door. I manage to give her a little grin before I'm back out on the street I've already come to resent. Now, away from his lady-friend, my brother unleashes the animal we both know is inside of him. Why he keeps it locked up for so long is beyond me. He really should let it out to play more often, it would make things a lot more interesting. He goes to answer me, but then we hear the shatter of glass and, simultaneously, we both smell the freshly running blood...

* * *

**A/N: I know it may not have made sense! But if you're confused, then all will be revealed in the next chapter, I promise you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all!**

**So, you may have figured it out from the last chapter, but if not, then this chapter should enlighten you some more :)**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this next one.**

**xoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"Hello, brother," I smirk as he spins to face me, the look on his face a picture of pure horror and resentment that I have managed to track him down yet again. He excuses himself from his date and pulls me out of the door. I manage to give her a little grin before I'm back out on the street I've already come to resent. Now, away from his lady-friend, my brother unleashes the animal we both know is inside of him. Why he keeps it locked up for so long is beyond me. He really should let it out to play more often, it would make things a lot more interesting. He goes to answer me, but then we hear the shatter of glass, and, simultaneously, we both smell the freshly running blood..._

_

* * *

_

My brother is off like a shot. I turn back to face him a nanosecond later, and he's gone. Well, he would. He never did show much resistance. I often wonder how he copes. I, however, head back inside the pub, my nostrils flaring, instinctively searching out the intoxicating scent. I groan internally as I realise that it's coming from the God of a man I wanted to get into my bed. Well, it would be, wouldn't it? I saunter back over to him, seeing now that the blond barmaid he had been chatting to earlier had knocked my abandoned beer bottle over, the shards of glass from said beer bottle causing the gashes in my admirers hand, and the blood running freshly from the wound and soaking a towel through. I realise that all hopes of getting him into bed have probably gone out of the window now that he's bled around me, but I still decide to give it a go anyway. What the hell. It's not like I don't have the time.

"Sorry about that, family business," I say as I get within his hearing distance. "Oh, your hand," I comment, years and years of practice helping me to keep myself acting as naturally as possible.

"Yeah, it's nothing," he shrugs it off, and I instinctively know that this will have happened countless times before. "I'm afraid my friend knocked your drink over, though," he apologises, signalling the bar maid back over to us. "Can I buy you another?"

"Actually," I slide closer to him, my throat burning from being so close. "I thought we could...get out of here?" I suggest nonchalantly. "I'm renting a room in a hotel not far from here." Well, I say 'renting', but technically, I'm not exactly paying for it.

"Or, we could head over to my place?" He suggests. "It'll be...quieter there, and it's nearer..." Suits me just fine. Not as many witnesses. And it seems that he's eager to have me, which I'm glad about.

"Sure," I grab my coat from the bar stool, although I don't need it, as he shrugs into his. "Lead the way."

"I'm Christian, by the way," he adds, almost as an afterthought.

"Nice to meet you, Christian. I'm Syed." He gives a nod of approval before leading me out of the door. We go past all of the market stalls and turn the corner until we're faced with a blue door. He lives above a chip shop.

"Come on in," he tells me, and I'm glad that I didn't have to ask him to invite me in. That could have been awkward. I can practically feel the excitement bouncing off him in waves as he leads me up the stairs before unlocking the door.

"You'll have to excuse the mess," he apologises. "I wasn't expecting any visitors." I take in the flat as I close the door behind me, realising with no little humour that the place is absolutely spotless. Not even a dirty cup on the side or a magazine strewn thoughtlessly across the coffee table.

"Well, it seems fine enough to me," I say, and the relief at my approval is apparent.

"Can I get you a drink?" Ever the polite host, as people usually are when they meet me. "I've got vodka, or -"

"Vodka's fine," I tell him, and he willingly pours me a glass. I down it in one as he hands it to me, and he looks on in astonishment.

"Well, for a bloke your size, you certainly seem to be able to handle your drink," he notes.

"You'll find that, despite my 'size', I can handle quite a lot of things. You'd be surprised." I tell him with no little humour. His eyes light up mischievously and he moves so that he's standing within inches of me.

"Well, why don't you show me just what you can do?" He suggests.

He leans forward and, as our lips meet for the first time, I have to hold in a gasp. The touch of his lips sends electricity shooting through my veins, and I feel more connected to him than I have done to anyone in my entire life. After my mum and dad had died, I had stopped living by their moral code, and found that I quite liked the company of a man in my bed. I'd had many men over the years, along with a handful of women, but no one had ever made me feel so good from one touch. I found myself hardening instantly, my hands automatically wrapping themselves around his waist as he threaded his fingers through my hair. It felt both new, and so old and comfortable, at exactly the same time. I knew he felt our connection too, by the way he pulled himself impossibly closer to me and groaned into my open mouth. I felt his tongue wrap around mine, and I felt at home for the first time in years. I kissed him back fiercely, knowing with a sadness that I'd have to stop myself soon before I got carried away and did something which I knew I would later come to regret. Christian finally parted his lips from mine, panting heavily as I moved my own lips down to kiss at his neck, careful of just exactly where my teeth were the whole time. His hand's still bleeding, I can tell, and this makes it _very_ difficult to concentrate of being cautious.

"Sy," my voice left his name in a whisper, and it felt so right to have him panting my name. I didn't even mind that he had shortened it. It sounded as though it was made for him, and him alone, to say. I would be 'Sy' only to him. I regretfully stepped back and gave our bodies some distance, knowing from experience that I was about to get carried away and lose myself too much, I couldn't be having that, not with Christian. No matter how much my throat burned for him. I'd go out and find myself something else later, but I couldn't do that to _him_.

"Sy?" He questions my movements, and makes to bring himself closer to me again, but I put out a hand to stop him, flashing him an apologetic smile.

"I think we're moving too fast," I tell him, which is more or less the truth. "I think we should slow down, get to know each other first." Which is also more or less true.

"Look, if you didn't want this, all you had to do was say," he sighs to himself and collapses down onto the bed, which I notice for the first time. It's huge, taking up most of the space in the open-plan room. I make myself move over to him, still keeping a respectful distance from him, and kneel down so I can look at him.

"I _do_ want this, Christian, believe me," I give him a knowing smile, and I know that he believes me. "I just don't want us to rush into something we might come to regret." Or, something _I_ might come to regret, to be more precise. "Look, I like you, I really do. But if something's worth having, then it's worth waiting for, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he agrees with me, and I'm glad that I didn't have to use any of our other powers to get him to do so. "Yeah, you're right. I can wait." I don't know if he says this to convince himself, or to convince me.

"Look, give me your number, and I'll call you, yeah?" I hand him my phone, and he quickly enters his number, as though the offer could be withdrawn at any moment. I give him a quick peck on the lips, and then I'm gone. I gulp at the fresh air in an attempt to clear my head. His scent had been intoxicating me, and only years and years of practice had prevented me from taking him there and then, and screw him hard while I sucked him dry. But I couldn't do that. Not with that connection I had felt. I had never experienced anything like it before in my entire life, and I wanted to explore it some more. But not until it was safe to do so. Not until it was safe for me to be alone with him and not be afraid that I was going to kill him. This was going to take time. I needed to find a way to be around him, to smell his blood, without actually wanting to rip his throat out and drain him dry. This was going to have to be a matter to be consulted with my baby brother...

* * *

**A/N: Have you figured it out yet? :P**

**Next chapter coming soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all!**

**Apologies for the lack of updates. I have no excuse, I'm just rubbish!**

**Hope this makes up for it :)**

**xoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"Look, give me your number, and I'll call you, yeah?" I hand him my phone, and he quickly enters his number, as though the offer could be withdrawn at any moment. I give him a quick peck on the lips, and then I'm gone. I gulp at the fresh air in an attempt to clear my head. His scent had been intoxicating me, and only years and years of practice had prevented me from taking him there and then, and screw him hard while I sucked him dry. But I couldn't do that. Not with that connection I had felt. I had never experienced anything like it before in my entire life, and I wanted to explore it some more. But not until it was safe to do so. Not until it was safe for me to be alone with him and not be afraid that I was going to kill him. This was going to take time. I needed to find a way to be around him, to smell his blood, without actually wanting to rip his throat out and drain him dry. This was going to have to be a matter to be consulted with my baby brother..._

* * *

It wasn't hard to find out where my brother was living. The place he had moved to was small, the kind of place where everyone knows everyone else. All I had to do was ask around, in fact the first person I asked was able to point me in the right direction. I walked across the Square and through the gardens, the sun shining down and warming my skin. I entered his home, finding that he left it unlocked. A brave move in this day and age, but I suppose no one in their right mind would ever dream of stealing anything from my brother. Looking around, it was clear to me that my brother was a hoarder. He must have brought something from every country he had ever visited with him. There were intricately painted plates from China, swords from Japan, statues from Africa, rugs from the Far East, even a JukeBox from 1950s America. I hadn't realised he had been to America. It made me insanely jealous; it was one of the few places I had yet to visit. I heard a slight noise behind me, and turned in time to see my brother's face before he slammed me up against the opposite wall.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at me, not releasing me from his grip.

"Paying a visit to my dear baby brother?" I shrugged, pushing him away from me. He must have realised that he couldn't win, for he backed off and stood by the door at the other side of the room.

"Oh, don't give me that, Syed. Everytime I get settled somewhere and you turn up, pretty much the whole of the town ends up getting massacred." I rolled my eyes at his over-the-top statement and slouched down onto his ridiculously expensive sofa.

"Your girlfriend's pretty," I commented, earning me a warning snarl. "But she can never be who you want her to be." He flinches, and I know I've touched a nerve. "No mater how much she might look like her," he snarls again, and I looked over at him incredulously. "Don't worry, she's not my type."

"Oh, I know your type, Syed. So who is it this time? Some poor weedy boy who doesn't know any better? Or someone so vain that of course you _have_ to fancy him?"

"Neither, actually," I say, nonchalantly, knowing that it'll get him to bite. I count the seconds in my head.

"Oh?" I hadn't even reached five. "So come on then, surprise me."

"He's different this time. He's-"

"Oh, aren't they always? What's so special about this one, then?" I sigh. I never was very good at all this touchy-feely, emotional stuff, but Christian seems to have brought it all flooding back to me.

"He's...I dunno, Tam," I confess, glancing over at him to find a look of shock on his face. "I've never met anyone like him before. You know me, usually I get what I want from them and then suck them dry-"

"Yeah, usually the entire town."

"-but I couldn't do it this time, Tam. I'm so confused!" I sigh melodramatically, waving my arms over my head. My brother gives me a funny look, somewhere between disbelief and understanding.

"So what have you come here for, Syed? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me," it kills me to admit that I need help from my baby brother, but throughout our entire conversation, some part in the back of my mind has been entirely focused on Christian; the way he looks, the way he speaks, the way his lips feel against mine, his intoxicating scent...And I know that I need to be able to be around him for as long as I possibly can. "I need you to help me find a way that I can be around him without wanting to kill him so much."

My brother is silent for a moment, before he breaks out in laughter.

"Let me get this straight, Syed. You want me to actively agree to help you, when it will have no benefit to me whatsoever? After everything you did to me, to our family, you want me to help you?"

"You always have to come back to that, don't you?" I sigh.

"Well yes, Syed, I do have to, actually. You have no idea of just what it was you did, do you?"

"You really think I don't know? You really think I haven't had to live with the regret everyday since it happened? You think if I could change what happened, I wouldn't do it?"

xo

_Pakistan, 1890_

_It's my wedding day tomorrow. The whole house is buzzing with life of all of the guests who are to attend. My mother has already been in tears more times than I can count, though I have reminded her that she should not look upon it as losing a son, rather she should look upon it as gaining a daughter. My father has been his usual, silent self. I know he's proud of me, though. I know that he is pleased that I am to be married to a girl from a well-respected family. He knows that I am more than ready to take over the family empire once I am married, knows that his name and his family's honour will live on long after he has gone on to start a new life with Allah. My brother, however, is strangely withdrawn, as though he is almost dreading what the morning will bring. He excused himself from dinner this evening after having only played with the food on his plate. He has spent the last few hours in his chamber brooding over something or other._

_As I head up to my chamber for the last time, I pause outside of my brother's chamber, leaning nearer to the door in curiosity as I heard murmured voices from behind it. I can't make out what they're saying, but then I hear the unmistakable sound of my brother crying out. In my shock, I spring into his chamber, and am instantly shocked and disgusted with what I see. They are there, naked, in his bed. My brother and my fiancée. Their faces are streaked with a mixture of tears and sweat, and their eyes are widened in horror. I say nothing. There is nothing I can say. So instead, I walk out of the chamber, closing the door behind me, and walk back down the stairs, out of the front door, and into the gardens. I walk for what seems like hours but was in reality only a few minutes before my brother finds me. He tries to explain to me, tell me that she loves him, not me; that she is only marrying me because it will look good for her family's reputation. I try to walk away from him before I say or do something I regret. But I find myself in front of her. But she is different, her eyes have changed, she seems out of control. Then, she opens her mouth to speak and I see her fangs, and I realise what she is. Without giving her the chance to say anything to me, I pick up a stick that is lying at my feet and drive it through her heart._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So, now we know the reason behind why Syed is so cold. Or is there more to it?**

**Reviews make me happy :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all!**

**Apologies for the lack of updates - I'm rubbish **hangs head****

**I should probably say that this story was partly inspired by the ITV2 series "The Vampire Diaries", and also partly based on the books by LJ Smith on which the series was based. Other elements of this story, such as the vampire traits, were based on the FX series "True Blood".**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Previously:

_"Let me get this straight, Syed. You want me to actively agree to help you, when it will have no benefit to me whatsoever? After everything you did to me, to our family, you want me to help you?"_

_"You always have to come back to that, don't you?" I sigh._

_"Well yes, Syed, I do have to, actually. You have no idea of just what you did, do you?"_

_"You really think I don't know? You really think I haven't had to live with the regret everyday since it happened? You think if I could change what happened, I wouldn't do it?"_

* * *

I pace around the room, a sudden urge to break something swelling up inside of me. But no, I had to try to learn to resist my urges; to control them. If I was to have any chance at any sort of….life, with Christian, then I had to start now.

"You betrayed me, Tamwar. You were my brother, and you betrayed me. Do you have any idea how that felt?"

"So that's a justification for your actions, is it Syed? For what you've been putting me through for the last 100 years?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, fisting my hands into my hair to prevent me from damaging anything, or lashing out at him.

"I can't help you, Syed. No one can."

"You're wrong," I shake my head at him, knowing that someone already_ had_ saved me, and at the time, I hadn't even been aware that I _needed_saving. I turn on my heel and leave, moving quick as lightning through the deserted streets until I reach the edge of the town, and start to head out into the country. I give myself over to my senses and quickly locate my prey down by the river. I feed quickly, the life essence of the deer in my hands nothing compared to that of the humans, but I know that this is a sacrifice I must make if I have any hope of being able to control myself around the humans in the future.

As soon as I'm sated, but not at all satisfied, I make my way back into town and reach the abysmal hotel where I'm staying in record time. I shower and change quickly, the urge to see him again already strong, and growing more with every second that passes. _Christian_. I wonder if it's too early to call him; if he'll even want me to call him. We parted only a few hours ago, and yet I already yearn for his touch, his presence. The older part of me wonders if it's good manners to call around uninvited, but the more contemporary part of me doesn't give a shit. I need to see him, and I need to see him now.

xo

I don't know how long I've been standing outside of his flat, looking up into the windows above in disappointment. None of the lights are on, which must mean that he's not home. I inwardly curse myself for not calling and arranging to meet, but I manage to calm myself before the rage takes over. I find that it's getting easier to control my impulses; not five minutes ago, a group of young girls walked right past me, one of them bleeding from where she had cut her foot, and I barely even flinched. I felt the familiar tightening of my throat as my senses started to hunt out the source of my prey, but I barely even thought about giving myself over to my senses and starting the hunt.

I turn and head back up to the pub where I first saw him, in the hope of seeing him there again, when I hear my name being called. I snap my head around faster than any human ever could, my eagerness to see him again making me completely forget myself; I forget that I can do things faster than a human can. In that moment, I forget that I'm anything _but_human. I hear my breath leave me, and I seem to relax for the first time since I left him, only hours ago. The sight of him fills my vision, and I have to remind myself to remain human-speed as I start towards him.

"Christian," his name leave my lips in barely a breath, but I know he has heard it. He looks as pleased to see me as I am to see him, I'm pleased to notice. He's started walking towards me, and we meet halfway, outside his blue door. "I know I should have called first, but -"

"It's ok," he's smiling at me now, a breathtaking smile which radiates pure joy. "Did you want to come up, or -"

"Actually, I thought we could go for a drink? If you'd like to."

He looks down at himself, and following his gaze, I notice for the first time that he's dressed in a tracksuit; sweat is pouring down his face, and his t-shirt is sweat-stained; he must have been running.

"Give me 10 minutes," he looks around himself hesitantly, as if he's unsure of something. "Would you like to come in and wait, or -"

"I'll get the drinks in. I'll see you in the pub at the top of the street?" I suggest this more for myself than for him; I know that if I'm anywhere near his flat while I know he's having a shower, it will be hard for me to resist jumping him, with the most likely consequence being that I'd rip his throat out in the throes of passion. _Besides_, I tell myself, _the alcohol will help me if anything happens…later_. Already, his blood is very potent to me. He's already bled around me, so his blood is easier to discern than anyone else's. He nods his agreement to my plan, and I turn from him, finding it strangely hard to do so.

xo

In the pub five minutes later, I'm lost deep in thought. I've bought two bottles of beer, and I've spiked his with vervain, just incase we go back to his flat; if he has vervain in his system, I won't want to bite him, as it will hurt me to drink his blood. Even if I do get caught in the throes of passion, I'll still be able to smell the vervain in his system, and I'll be able to stop myself. I've already had two double vodkas straight, and I'm trying to understand what my mind is telling me. I'm in over my head with Christian. Already. Even now, a mere five minutes after our last contact, I miss his presence. My head tells me that I'm being stupid; that no one can ever hold this much power over me. My heart, meanwhile, is telling me that I _need_ to let someone hold this much power over me; that the battle between my head and my heart is already over. My heart has already won; I can feel myself falling for him already. That's one of the troubles of being a vampire; all of the feelings you would usually feel are amplified until you can barely stand it. My head snaps up and my eyes flick over to the doorway, the scent of him snapping me out of my reverie. He spots me and the most breathtaking smile crosses his features. He takes a seat next to me, and it's all I can do not to lean across the table and kiss him in front of the whole pub.

"You're early," I settle for pleasantries instead, and my hand brushes his as I pass him his drink.

"So where ya from, stranger?"

"Here and there. I travel a lot," I keep more or less to the truth; afterall, I have been to a lot of places. "I find it hard to stay in one place for any length of time." His face seems to fall at this statement, and in that instant, I know that I never want to see that look of pain on his face due to me ever again.

"So how comes you ended up in a place like this?"

"Family ties," I state simply, even though brotherly love was hardly the real reason why I had followed my little brother to this place. I can't bare to tell him the truth, not yet. I can't bare the thought of him running away from me, screaming from the monster I am. "How about you? How'd you end up stuck here?"

"Steady on, it's not that bad!" I find myself laughing with him, and I feel freer than I have done for years. "Yeah, same. My sister lives across the Square. Came for a visit. That was 2 years ago."

"So why'd you stick around?"

"I dunno..guess I just liked being close to her again. We weren't speaking for a while," he clarifies. "I guess I just got stuck here. But right now, I'm glad I did." He catches my eye, and I find it hard to let him go. Without any warning, he leans across the table and kisses my lips for the briefest of moments. When he pulls away, I find myself sucking in a much needed breath; he had literally taken my breath away with that one kiss. "Sorry. I've been wanting to do that since you showed up outside my door!"

"Don't apologise, I've been wanting to do the same thing!" I pull him back to me, my hand weaving itself to the back of his neck to secure his lips to mine. I feel that instant connection once again, and I know that I never want to feel anyone else's lips against mine; only his. When we eventually pull away, after I remember that we're in public. "D'ya want another drink, or -"

"Actually, I thought we might..go back to mine? Somewhere more private?" I'm torn. I want to be alone with him, I really do. But I don't know if I can trust myself to be around him alone. I take a second to take stock of myself. I know that I've fed tonight. I drank until I was sated; until I could barely move, just so that I would be able to avoid temptation more easily. And I know that, as long as I have a few more drinks once we get back to his flat, I should be intoxicated enough that the scent of him won't effect me as much as it has been. Plus, he's already had some vervain, and so that alone should be enough to deter me from attempting to drink his blood. In the end, my want for him wins out over everything else. I down the rest of my beer in one, standing and holding my hand out to him.

"Sounds good to me," I throw him a filthy smile, and just hope that everything will go according to plan.

* * *

**Reviews still make me happy :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all!**

**I'm uber excited for the upcoming Chryed storyline; I'm going to be uncontrollably excited over the next couple of weeks!**

**I'm not the best at writing smut, but here it is, at long last!  
**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Actually, I thought we might go back to mine? Somewhere more private?" I'm torn. I want to be alone with him, I really do. But I don't know if I can trust myself to be around him alone. I take a second to take stock of myself. I know that I've fed tonight. I drank until I was sated; until I could barely move, just so that I would be able to avoid temptation more easily. And I know that, as long as I have a few more drinks once we get back to his flat, I should be intoxicated enough that the scent of him won't effect me as much as it had been. Plus, he's already had some vervain, and so that alone should be enough to deter me from attempting to drink his blood. In the end, my want for him wins out over everything else. I down the rest of my beer in one, standing and holding my hand out to him._

_"Sounds good to me," I throw him a filthy smile, and just hope that everything will go according to plan._

* * *

He stares at me in disbelief as I lay down the now empty bottle of vodka, which I had downed almost half of in one. I shrug nonchalantly and grin at him, patting the sofa beside me. He sits down, almost in a daze, as though he's being compelled. Which he isn't. At all. I want him to know what he's doing at all times when he's with me; I don't want to compel him into doing anything he doesn't want to do. He's very close to me now; I can see the blue vein throbbing in his neck, calling to me. But I'm well aware of the vervain bubbling up under those veins, and I'd rather not have the pain of ingesting that, thank you very much. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but I silence him with my lips before he gets a chance. There is nothing more exquisite than the feel of his lips on mine; well, almost nothing, and any moment I'm not kissing him seems like a moment wasted. He returns the kiss at once, and our tongues start an intricate dance, moving at the right time, in the right place, exploring every inch of the other's mouth. Already, I feel like I know every part of his mouth, and already, we both know how to move so that the other's position will be best complimented.

He pulls away for a much needed breath some time later, and even I am out of breath by this point. I find it unable to believe how much he has changed me in less than 24 hours. I feel a completely different vampire to the one who first strolled into this town, wondering what on earth would be worth staying around for. But now I know, and I could honestly say that I would happily stay in this small town forever if it meant that I could stay with Christian forever. An older and much wiser vampire had once told me that when we find our soul mates, they often cause a change in us so severe that it alters us for all eternity, until we eventually meet the true death. I hadn't much believed him at the time. But now, after witnessing the changes that Christian had caused within me in such a small space of time, I believed. I pulled his lips back onto mine, finding that the more time my tongue spent there, the less I was thinking about his blood, and the more I was thinking about him, about tasting another of his fluids. I slowly start to edge myself nearer to him, until I'm practically sitting on his lap, and the next time I break away from his mouth, I'm happy to note that most of my shirt buttons are undone. He seems to want me as much as I want him.

I stop his hands, which have just undone my last button on my shirt and are about to head south. He stares at me, a mix of confusion and disbelief, before I smirk at him and cup his crotch with my free hand. He groans wantonly, and pushes himself further into my hand, helping me to divest him of his t-shirt. I make short work of his jeans, grunting slightly as the unyielding fabric refuses to cooperate with my desperate hands. He's panting with want by this point, and I plunder his willing mouth with my tongue as I wrap my hand around his freed cock. He shudders and groans in pleasure, pouting slightly as I pull away from his mouth; his pout turning into a smile of pure jubilation as I kiss my way down his body, making sure that my fangs are securely away from his sensitive flesh. He doesn't need to beg, as I lick over his tip before taking his whole length into my welcoming mouth. Christian moans my name as I start to pleasure him, and within seconds, he's coming into my waiting mouth. He tastes divine. It's almost as good as blood. Almost.

"Fuck, Sy!" Sweat is beading on Christian's forhead by the time I release him from my mouth and am face to face with him again. He's panting hard, and I realise that I am, too. I press my forehead against his, in what is possibly the most intimate gesture I have made in the last 200 years. Before I have time to reply to his comment, his mouth is back on mine, and he is quickly sliding my shirt over my shoulders and making short work of my jeans.

"Got something in mind, have you?" I tease, and he practically growls in reponse. I thought I was meant to be the animal here? He manages to find the strength to somehow drag me from the sofa and over to the bed, although by this point, I'm not exaclty trying to resist him. Christian nudges me onto the bed and onto my front, and I oblige willingly; I'm desperate to feel him inside me. I instinctively know that he won't tease me, not this time; his instincts will be telling him that he's in danger if he does so, although I probably wouldn't hurt him. I don't think. Using his height advantage, he plunders my mouth with his tongue as he thrusts inside of me for the first time. I have to be careful not to bite down on his tongue or his lip; the urge is strong, but I manage to control it. I know in that moment that I have never felt anything half as good as what I'm feeling right now. I wantonly open my legs further, and he pushes himself in deeper, his thrusts moving at an impossible speed, for a human. He pulls me up onto my knees and starts to pump away at me as he's pounding me, and almost despite myself, I find that I'm screaming his name just as he's screaming mine. It's a long time since anyone was good enough in bed to make _me _scream. Just seconds later, I feel him come up me at the same time that I come all over his bed sheets. He leans against my back, catching his breath, and I happily support him, a huge grin plastered all over my face.

He's changed me so much already. I don't feel the urge to get up and leave now that we're done, as I usually do. And, more surprisingly, I don't even feel the urge to turn over and sink my teeth into his neck. I know now that I will do anything and everything in my power to protect Christian from myself and from the others like me. I know that I will have to tell him the truth about myself eventually; I'm not completely obtuse as to think that I'll be able to hide it forever. I just hope and pray that he accepts me for what I am.

Christian pulls himself out of me, and I immediately feel a loss at the sensation. He crawls up the bed, underneath where my arms are supporting my body, and pulls me to him when he settles onto the pillow. I grin to myself, willingly burying my head in his chest where he's placed it. I hear his breathing become slow and deep, and I know that he's sleeping. I hear his heartbeat, and it lulls me into sleep myself.

* * *

**Reviews still make me happy :)**

**Oh, and as an aside; you can now follow me on Twitter: JoChryedLover**

**xoxoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all!**

**I have to apologise for the delays (that's all I seem to be doing at the moment!) but I got a little bit lost on this fic for a while and it took me a while to get going again.**

**I was trying to think of a way I could introdue Syed's true...nature in this story to Christian, but I think I've found a good enough way now :)**

**I hope you'll forgive my delays, and I hope this chapter's OK :)**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Previously:

_Christian pulls himself out of me, and I immediately feel a loss at the sensation. He crawls up the bed, underneath where my arms are supporting my body, and pulls me to him when he settles onto the pillow. I grin to myself, willingly burying my head in his chest where he's placed it. I hear his breathing become slow and deep, and I know that he's sleeping. I hear his heartbeat, and it lulls me into sleep myself._

* * *

I woke sometime later, still wrapped in Christian's arms. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was Christian's scent. It caused my throat to burn, and I knew that if I didn't get away from him soon, I'd end up doing something I regretted. I sadly and gently disentangled myself from his body, careful not to wake him, and left him a scribbled note telling him that I was sorry that I'd had to leave, but that I'd had a great time. It sounded pathetic even as I wrote it; like it was some sort of feeble excuse and that it was my way of telling him that I never wanted to see him again. Which was of course the furthest thing from the truth there ever could be. I desperately wanted to see him again, even now, when I've been out of his flat for a mere five minutes.

I'm back at the shoddy hotel at the other side of town, and my senses are hyper-aware. Any little noise in the night is picked up by my ears and processed by my brain, even though none of the noises are interesting in the slightest. I could always cure my boredom by going to pay a visit to my little brother, but I think he's had enough of my presence in his life to last him a lifetime, and it's getting kinda boring now, trying to constantly be the demon in the shadows, watching his every move. It's about time my life had some purpose again...

_Pakistan, 1890_

_I can hear my brother's pathetic whimpers as I watch her body fall to the ground. He lets out a cry of anguish and pain, but I'm almost too wrapped up in my own pain to care. My brother, and my fiancée. I still can't wrap my head around it. I hear urgent footsteps coming towards us and a string of urgent cries. I step back away from the body which is slowly beginning to decompose at my feet. A second later, my father's face enters my field of vision, and he's shaking me as if to rid me of some sort of madness. Well, he's too late. That madness has already been cured. The madness I suffered from falling for her was cured about 10 minutes ago..by my brother._

_"Son," my father's voice breaks through my thoughts, and I attempt to focus on him. Anything to block out the pain of the betrayal I feel. "What have you done?"_

_I bring myself back to reality, noticing for the first time the crowd which has formed around us. Almost nonchalantly, I bend to recover the ring which I had given to her, before straightening myself up and turning to face my jury._

_"We have all heard of the legends. We all know what creatures can stalk us in the night. What we didn't know was that there was one of them living right here amongst us, preparing to wed," I hold my brother's gaze for as long as he dares. He soon looks guiltily away. "You can all see the evidence here for yourselves," I continue, gesturing to the nearly-decomposed body at my feet. "We were duped, gentlemen. It apppears that Miss Amira was one of the creatures of the night. Mark my words, gentlemen, as soon as we had wed, we all would have been killed."_

_"That's not true!" my brother's voice yells out into the night, and only my father standing before me stops me from lunging at him. "Miss Amira was not planning on killing anyone. She simply needed to marry my brother to gain the proper title, so that she could go back to her family with some honor. She was -"_

_"Gentlemen," I continue, as though my brother has not spoken. "Miss Amira did not only decieve all of you into accepting her as one of your own, she had also done me a great dishonor," I pause for effect, looking my brother straight in the eye so that he knew what was coming. I turn to my father. "Father, forgive me. It appears I have been blind. I was so blinded by the love I thought I felt for Miss Amira that I didn't see what was right before me. Miss Amira never loved me as I thought I loved her. Deception was second nature to her, being what she was. And I'm afraid that I was a victim of that deception." I lifted my hand, pointing my finger at my brother. "Miss Amira was truly in love with my little brother, gentlemen. And so, in one respect, he was correct. She did only want to marry me for my title. All the while, she was laying in my brother's bed." _

_The outrage which ensued almost gave me the satisfaction my words ought to have gave me, but all I felt was a hole I didn't know how to fill. My father had rounded onto my brother, and was asking him to explain himself. He drivelled on about how they were in love, how they were planning to run away together once she had gained the proper title. And about how he had known all along what she was, but that he didn't care. He loved her despite all of that.  
_

_"She was a vampire, Tamwar!" my father was yelling now, shaking my brother to cure him of **his** madness. "A demon of the night! She would have taken your soul and destroyed it, just as hers had been destroyed!"_

_"I welcomed it!" my brother surprised us all by raising his voice to my father. "She would have given me a new life. Away from all of you." His coldness surprised me. I didn't think there was anything my brother could have done that would have surprised me at this point. "I loved her!" he broke out of my father's hold and placed himself in front of me. "And you took her from me!" _

_I didn't register that he was drawing his pistol. I didn't register that he was pointing it at me. I didn't even register when he pulled the trigger. As I felt the bullet pierce my heart as I fell to the floor, I did the only thing I could think of. With my last breath, I pulled out my own pistol as shot my brother in the exact same place he had shot me moments ago. As I blacked out, the last thing I heard was my brother falling heavily to the floor and my father's anguised cry..._

I touched the place where my brother's bullet had pierced me. Even now, after all these years, there was still a scar where he had shot me. Some wounds never fade, even for vampires. And, even after all this time, the betrayal I had felt at my brother's hand was still raw. Maybe that was why I had founf it difficult to let anyone else into my life. Maybe my trust in anyone but myself was so badly shattered that I had built my walls so high, no one had a way to break them down.

But _he_ had. Christian had somehow found a way to make me lower my defences.

My phone buzzed on the table, and I smiled, despite myself, as Christian's name flashed onto the screen. Even now, I missed him.

"Hey."

"Syeeed," his voice was groggy over the phone, but oh-so-sexy. "Come back to my bed." I was so tempted to take him up on his offer that I almost leapt out of the open window and ran back to his flat. But I knew that I needed to feed again before I came into contact with him again. Man, being a vampire sucked sometimes.

"I can't right now, I have things to do," I could practically see him pout through the phone, and I had to hold in a chuckle. "But I can see you tonight?" My statement of fact sounded more like a pathetic, needy question, but I didn't even care. Let him see my weaknesses; I didn't care if I left myself completely open and vulnerable to him - the worst thing he could ever do to me would be to leave me.

"It's a date."

* * *

**A/N: So now we know why Syed's so pissed off with Tamwar...**

**What did you think? Reviews are love :)**

**Next chapter sees Christian finding out about Syed's true nature...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all!**

**Thanks for all the subs and the reviews!**

**Apologies for the delay between this chapter and the last; I've not really had much time for ficcing lately.  
**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, as it combines my two guilty pleasures; Chryed and vampires!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Previously:**  
**

_"Hey."_

_"Syeeed," his voice was groggy over the phone, but oh-so-sexy. "Come back to my bed." I was so tempted to take him up on his offer that I almost leapt out of the open window and ran back to his flat. But I knew that I needed to feed again before I came into contact with him again. Man, being a vampire sucked sometimes._

_"I can't right now, I have things to do," I could practically see him pout through the phone, and I had to hold in a chuckle. "But I can see you tonight?" My statement of fact sounded more like a pathetic, needy question, but I didn't even care. Let him see my weaknesses; I didn't care if I left myself completely open and vulnerable to him - the worst thing he could ever do to me would be to leave me._

_"It's a date."_

* * *

It took all of my carefully practised self-restraint to wait until nightfall to go to Christian. He truly was insatiable. I walked through the Square, past the pub where we had first met, whistling as I went. _Whistling. Me! _I never whistled, even as a human! I caught sight of my brother in the distance, but decided to ignore him; he wasn't worth my time, especially when I could think of much better things - or people - to be doing. The length of my strides seemed to increase as I neared that familiar blue door, and I was about to knock, a wide grin on my face, when my vampire hearing picked up on raised voices coming from upstairs. One I recognised instantly as belonging to Christian; I was sure that I could pick out his voice from anywhere now. The other voice also belonged to a man, and I felt a pang of jealousy. Who was this man, and why was he upstairs, seemingly alone, with _my_ Christian? Even if Christian didn't know it yet, right from that very first kiss, he had belonged to me and me alone. I blocked out all of the usual night time noises and concentrated on what was happening upstairs, in the flat I had already come to love.

"...don't know why you're being like this!" That was the other man's voice, the one who seemed to be annoyed at Christian for something.

"I've already told you, Cam, I'm...involved with someone now.." _Involved..._Just hearing that one word from Christian's mouth was enough to make me grin like a Cheshire Cat. I made myself focus on the next part of the conversation.

"...thought I was special, that I meant something to you."

"You were a one-night stand, Cam! I thought I made that much clear at the time!"

I heard the sound of a fist banging against a wall, and realised that this could turn violent. But I was partly intrigued as to how the other man would react to Christian's choice of words. Which is probably why I decided to let things play out a little longer.

"So that's it then?" this _Cam,_ whoever he was, sounded like a Drama-Queen, no doubt about that. Clearly, everyone should love him as much as he loved himself. "After everything I've done for you, you just throw it all back in my face?"

"You let me take you home once, big deal!" Christian was clearly getting annoyed now, and I didn't blame him. I'd never had much time for men - or women - like Cam, either. Yet another thing we had in common, I realised happily. "I don't owe you anything! Just get out, Cam."

I'd heard just about enough. I opened the blue door, which Christian had thankfully left unlocked, and made my way upstairs, part of me hoping that this Cam would pass me on the way down so he could see what he was going to be missing tonight. I reached the top and heard a thud, and then someone - Christian, I realised with a start - crying out in pain. I saw red, not even caring that the actions which I was about to perform would well and truly out me to Christian and that I may never see him again. I was through the door in a shot, my nostrils flaring at the scent of blood - Christian's blood - and my eyes wide as they took in the scene which was playing out before me.

Cam had Christian pressed up against the pillar, blood running down his face from a gash in his head and pouring from his nose. Cam's hand was shaped into a fist, and I watched in horror as he pulled back to hit Christian again. My eyes locked with Christian's in that moment, and I was across the flat in a seocnd, wrenching Cam away from Christian and turning him to face me. I knew that my eyes would give me away, and I knew that my fangs would be drawn in my anger, and it took all of my control to allow this man to walk away unharmed. Instead, I forced him to look into my eyes, and said the words which would make sure that he never came around here again.

"You don't want to come here again." I all but growled at him.

"I don't?" His voice was slow and soft, and I knew that my powers were working on him.

"No. You have no business here. You don't know me, and you don't know this man," my eyes locked briefly with Christian's, who was still slouched against the pillar. "If, for any reason you need to come by this town again, you'll make up some excuse and stay away."

"Yes, I don't want to come here again. I don't need to."

"Very good. Now go," I released him from my grasp and he ran down the stairs and out of the flat, out of this town, for good. I turned to the window and watched him leave, just for good measure, before I realised that Christian would most likely be wanting an explanation.

I slowly turned to face him, watching as he fell from his standing position as if in slow motion. With my vampire speed, I still had time to catch him before he fell to the floor, and he clung to me as if his life depended on it. I led him over to the sofa and sat him down before fetching him a glass of water and a towel for his head. I sat on the opposite end of the sofa from him, afraid that he'd flinch away from my touch. Instead, he inched himself closer until our knees were touching. I watched as he calmed himself, eventually looking me in the eye, almost shyly.

"What are you?" His voice was hoarse, and I realised that Cam must have had him by the throat at some point during the attack. I couldn't read the expression on his face, and if he was afraid, it didn't show in his eyes.

"I'm a vampire," I said it as if it was something one hears everyday in normal conversation, not as if it was a fairly new and odd thing to discover about someone. No doubt the multitudes of vampire novels and films and the like had desensitised the humans to the very real possibility that vampires did indeed exist. I looked over, and Christian was simply nodding thoughtfully to himself. Not running and screaming as I thought he might. He was still sat close to me, his knee still resting against my own, and I took this as a form of comfort.

"I knew there was something different about you the first time we met," he said simply, as if this sort of thing happened to him all the time. "Something special."

"I'm not special, Christian, believe me. I'm probably the last person you should be around, especially right now," I nodded to his head wound, which I could still smell. The wound was still bleeding. I was amazed that I'd managed to stay in control for this long.

"And yet here I am, and here you are, and I don't feel that I'm in any danger at all," he mused. He caught my eye again, and I almost cried out in surprise in the amount of trust I could see reflected in them. "Thank you," he told me. "For saving me. I don't know what he'd have done if you hadn't turned up."

"I -" before I could reply, I felt the blissfulness of Christian's lips against mine, and any thought I'd had was wiped from my head, all thoughts instead replaced with the feel of him against me. I felt relief wash over me, and only then did I realise that I had been terrified that he was going to leave me. I kissed him back for the smallest of moments before I tasted the blood which was flowing down from his head wound. I stiffened, closing my eyes tight and pulling away from him. I'd had only the smallest of tastes, one drop of his blood, and I could already feel the animal in me starting to stir. He looked at me in confusion, leaning back in towards me, and it took everything I had to hold him back. "I think you should get your head looked at," I nodded towards his cheek, where the blood was trickling slowly towards his chin. He pressed his finger to his cheek, examining it and seeing the blood, and was about to wipe the blood onto his jeans. I reached out before I could stop myself, taking his finger and ever-so-gently sucking it into my mouth, just managing to stop myself from moaning at his taste.

"I think you might be right," he slid away from me, and I instantly felt his loss of contact. "I'll see you again though?" He sounded pained at the possibility of my answer being a negative one, and I wanted to bundle him up and protect him from the world. But first, I needed to protect him from myself.

"Yes, if you'd still like to," I assured him. "I'll wait for your call."

And with that, I was gone, fleeing back across the town to the wilderness, needing to vent my frustration out on something. Someone had dared to hurt _my_ Christian, and I was almost as angry as I'd ever been.

* * *

**So, Syed's secret's out. Christian took it well, didn't he? Or did he?**

**Reviews are love! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all!**

**Thanks for all the subs and the reviews!**

**Apologies for the delay between this chapter and the last; I've not really had much time for ficcing lately.  
**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Previously:

_"I think you should get your head looked at," I nodded towards his cheek, where the blood was trickling slowly towards his chin. He pressed his finger to his cheek, examining it and seeing the blood, and was about to wipe the blood onto his jeans. I reached out before I could stop myself, taking his finger and ever-so-gently sucking it into my mouth, just managing to stop myself from moaning at his taste._

_"I think you might be right," he slid away from me, and I instantly felt his loss of contact. "I'll see you again though?" He sounded pained at the possibility of my answer being a negative one, and I wanted to bundle him up and protect him from the world. But first, I needed to protect him from myself._

_"Yes, if you'd still like to," I assured him. "I'll wait for your call."_

_And with that, I was gone, fleeing back across the town to the wilderness, needing to vent my frustration out on something. Someone had dared to hurt my Christian, and I was almost as angry as I'd ever been._

* * *

It's been three days. Three long days since I last heard his voice, saw his face, kissed his lips. And these three days have killed me. Not literally, obviously. Metaphorically. For the first time I am starting to regret that I didn't compel him like I did with Cam. If I had, at least he'd still be talking to me. But I swore to myself that I would never do that to him, and, regrettably, I am keeping to my word. Although, I'm not entirely surprised that he hasn't called. A small, naive part of me, was expecting that he would call me and that our relationship would continue as though nothing had happened. But a larger part of me had known that as soon as I'd told him what I really was, our relationship would be over before it had even truly begun. So many times, I've caught myself just before I strolled around the corner which would lead me to his flat. It's like my feet are acting of their own accord; so desperate am I to see him that I barely realise what I'm doing until I hear a familiar voice belonging to someone who lives close to him, or until I smell the chip shop Christian lives above. So many times, my finger had hovered over the 'call' button, but I had somehow managed to resist the urge to call him and beg him to let me see him. If he wanted to see me, Christian would have called me. He'd said that much the last time I'd saw him. Three long days ago.

I force myself to go out and hunt. My body has become so weak over the last three days that I can barely stand anymore. I long for the taste of human blood against my tongue, but I force myself out into the woods to search for some animal prey. Feeding has truly been the last thing on my mind; I've been over and over situations in which I would imagine Christian calling me and telling me he still wanted me. Or I would imagine having to spend the rest of my long existence alone, watching from the sidelines like a stalker as Christian moved on and found himself someone normal, someone safe, like he deserves. During my darkest hour, I'd imagine myself going to him, and turning him just so that we could be together forever. I shudder at the thought, and make myself concentrate on the hunt. The last thing he deserves is to be like me...

_Pakistan, 1890_

_I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is darkness. Then I attempt to breathe, and I can smell the dirt above my head. I slowly begin to realise that I'm underground. I've been buried alive. And then it all comes back to me. What I discovered about my brother and my fianceé, what Amira really was, what my brother did to me..._

_I begin to claw my way through the earth, my limbs feeling stronger than ever, my breathing still shallow despite the obvious effort it takes me to free myself from my shallow grave, my eyes able to see the minute flecks of dirt as they shift in front of me...And then I feel the burn in my throat. It takes my so much by surprise that I almost cry out at the feeling. My fingers finally find the air they were searching for, and in a moment, I'm standing on the grass beside my grave, not even entirely sure how I got there. I turn to the side and see another grave next to mine, and I spit on it for good measure, hoping that my brother does not have the lucky escape that I have had. _

_I attempt to brush some of the dirt from my clothes and start to jog towards the house, noticing the minute changes in my senses, but thinking nothing of them at this moment in time. How relieved my father and mother will be when they see that their eldest son has survived! I feel a pain in my chest, and can only assume that it is caused by the reminder of my brother's betrayal. I slow my pace as I reach the house, the lamps still lit in my father's study showing that the hour must not be too late. I fleetingly wonder how long I was unconscious in the earth for, and reach the conclusion that it could not have been more than a couple of hours. It was just after nightfall when my brother's lies were revealed. _

_I come across no one as I make my way up to my father's study. All of the servants are either asleep or busy with their chores, as is the custom at this hour of the night. I knock thrice upon his study door and hear his relpy of 'enter' from the room beyond. I wish I had taken the time to change out of my soiled clothes, but decide that will come later. My father's peace is more important to me._

_I enter and clear my throat, as is the custom in our household. My father turns slowly and looks at me, unseeing, for a few seconds. I open my mouth to speak, but before I've uttered a single word, my father's pistol is drawn and he shoots me in the shoulder. I turn back to stare at him, and before I've realised what I've done, I'm across the room and have sank my teeth into his neck, growling in frustration and anger as I let my instincts take over and I suck the life out of him, feeling it flowing freely in my veins, giving me the strength I have lacked until this precise moment._

_I hear a scream from behind me and release my father's body, leaping across the room and sinking my teeth into my mother's throat before I have even started to process my movements. I latch onto her, unable to control any of my actions, all of my actions based on mere impulse and nature. I hear footsteps approaching the house and look down at the two bodies by my feet, the red mist starting to descend and my thoughts starting to return to normal. As I realise just what it is I have done, I feel my brother's presence behind me. I don't give him time to say or do anything to me, I am out of the house in a shot, running through the fields and into the forest, finally collapsing at the edge of the lake which lies 50 miles away from the manor house. It took me five seconds to get here. _

_I stare at my reflection in the water and see the subtle changes which now mark me for what I am._

_A vampire._

I have returned to my hotel, and am pacing around in my room when I hear my phone starting to vibrate against the bedside table. I answer it without even reading the caller display.

"Hello." I notice the sadness in my voice, the way that no emotion is shown. It sounds exactly like I feel; without hope.

"Sy," it takes me a split second to recognise the whisper, and I almost drop the phone in my shock. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Thought I'd end with a nice little cliffy :)**

**Reviews make my day brighter :)**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all!**

**Thanks for all the subs and the reviews!**

**Apologies for the delay between this chapter and the last; I've not really had much time for ficcing lately.  
**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I have returned to my hotel, and am pacing around in my room when I hear my phone starting to vibrate against the bedside table. I answer it without even reading the caller display._

_"Hello." I notice the sadness in my voice, the way that no emotion is shown. It sounds exactly like I feel; without hope._

_"Sy," it takes me a split second to recognise the whisper, and I almost drop the phone in my shock. "We need to talk."_

* * *

I pace around outside his flat, willing myself to press the buzzer and alert him to my presence. I'm not willing to admit to myself that I'm afraid of the motives behind his wanting to see me; unwilling to admit that I'm scared I've lost him with my revelations. I don't blame him for wanting to distance himself from me; the few people I've actually been truthful to about my true self have all done so in the past. Deciding I can no longer delay, coupled with my need to just see him, regardless of the consequences of our meeting, I finally muster up the courage to press the buzzer and make my way to my fate.

c~s

We're sitting apart from one another, with him sitting on the arm of the sofa, pretty much as far away from me as he can be but yet still be considered as polite. He's cleared his throat a multitude of times, but neither of us has actually spoken since he let me into his flat. Just being around him again is intoxicating me, and I'm finding it very hard to remain this far from him. He's been looking everywhere apart from at me, and the one time I managed to catch his gaze, he looked away instantly, almost as though he was embarrased to be caught looking at me.

"Have you got anything to drink?" I ask, just to break the awkward slience which has descended upon us. I don't add that I think I'm going to need one to be able to keep myself from jumping him, thinking that it would be a step too far to do so. He doesn't answer me, which infuriates me - I want to hear him speak, no, I _need_ to hear him speak - and nods in answer, jumping from the sofa and retriveing a bottle of vodka which he throws to me, ensuring no physical contact. I swear, this man will be the death of me!"It's good to see you," I tell him honestly, earning me a small smile which doesn't quite reach his eyes. I gulp down the majority of his vodka as we sit in silence, my eyes never leaving him for a second, even if all he does is avoid my gaze. If this is to be the last time I see him, I want to remember every detail of him. "Christian, you're killing me here!" I barely manage to contain my growl of frustration. "If you don't want to see me again, I understand, really."

"No," his answering whisper is barely audible, even for my ears. To hear his rejection almost kills me, but I think I manage to contain my sorrow. Just about.

"I'll go now, then," I can hear the sadness in my voice and it would make me laugh if it wasn't so pathetic. I lay the now empty vodka bottle on the floor and make for the door. Somehow, he manages to get there before me, and I look at him in confusion as he bars my path. He finally meets my eyes, and I see trust and belief shining in them. I'm about to speak, but I find his lips suddenly attached to mine, and I barely have time to react before he's pushing me back against the pillar behind me and practically devouring me. I force my mouth away from his, feeling his loss immediately, and force myself to think. I still don't know what he thinks of me, and right now that is my top priority.

"Christian," I avoid his searching mouth as best I can, pushing him away from me and sitting down on the sofa. "Christian," I try again, "you said we needed to talk. I need to know what you're thinking."

"Well, right now, I'm thinking I need to fuck you," the word slide so easily from his tongue, it's more than a little difficult to keep my head.

"Christian, I just told you I'm a blood-sucking monster and you're acting like I've just told you I'm a fairy princess or something!" I sigh; I hadn't meant to over-react like this. "Pleass, just give me something to work with here," I plead.

Christian sighs, finally giving up his attempts to seduce me and sits quietly by my side. "I've had my fair share of men, Sy. And not all of them have always treated me right." Anger swells inside me at the thought of anyone hurting Christian, even when I hadn't known he'd existed. "I've taken my fair share of beatings in my time, but I mostly gave as good as I got. There was the odd bar fight, but that was almost a norm with me when I was younger. And then I got involved with a guy called Joshua, and he made my life a living hell. It was just the odd slap at first, when he'd had one too many. But then he started to beat me. I tried to convince myself that I'd deserved it, or that he loved me really, that this was just a difficult phase of our relationship. Then I ended up in hospital and I realised I'd been fooling myself into believing that what he was doing was right. My friends and family helped me to get over Joshua, of course, even if it did take a while. But no one has ever saved me in the way that you did, Sy." I turn my head to look at him in confusion. "I thought I was bound to end up in hospital again when that jerk Cam turned up here shouting the odds. And then you burst through he door, and I'm pretty sure you saved my life that night, Sy." He catches my eye and winks at me. "You were like my knight in shining armour that night. So, as far as I'm concerned, the only monsters I know are in my past. I've had my fair share of monsters, Sy, and you're sure as hell not one of them."

I can do little more than stare at him as he finishes his story, and as his last words filter through my mind, I allow myself a tiny bit of hope that maybe there is a future for us after all. I close my eyes and let his presence over come me, and I can sense him watching my every move (or non-move). "Christian," I say, my eyes still closed, "you have to understand what I am. I live off human blood. I need it to survive. And sometimes, I can't stop myself from taking too much. You say I'm not a monster, but I'm worse than the ones you've encountered. I've killed people, Christan. Not just once, but time and time again. And I used to enjoy it." I need him to understand just how dangerous I am. If we are going to start something here (and I really hope we are) I need him to walk into it with his eyes open, knowing full well what to expect. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," I warn.

"So tell me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all (if you're still sticking with me!)**

**Thought I'd treat you to a new chapter since it took me a while to update the last chapter. **

**Hope it's ok, and I promise some drama soon! **

**xoxoxo**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Christian," I say, my eyes still closed, "you have to understand what I am. I live off human blood. I need it to survive. And sometimes, I can't stop myself from taking too much. You say I'm not a monster, but I'm worse than the ones you've encountered. I've killed people, Christan. Not just once, but time and time again. And I used to enjoy it." I need him to understand just how dangerous I am. If we are going to start something here (and I really hope we are) I need him to walk into it with his eyes open, knowing full well what to expect. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," I warn._

_"So tell me."_

* * *

And so I did. For the first time since I was turned, I allowed myself to open up to someone else, trusting him completely with my deepest and darkest secrets. I told him about my brother's betrayal, about how my worst nightmares had come true when I had found out what my former fiancée had been, and about how I had felt once I had been turned. I told him about how guilty I had felt after I had unintentionally slaughtered my family. I told him about how I had become a thoughtless killer and had slaughtered whole towns because one human had insulted me. How I had switched off all of my emotions because it was simply easier this way. And even as I told him all of this, not once did he flinch away from me or look at me with disgust. He kept my hand clasped in his throughout the whole of my monologue, and he strength of his conviction almost floored me.

"So, now you know," I breathed a sigh of relief. Relief that I had finally unburdened myself and told someone about what I had been through over the last 100 years. "Now you know why you need to stay away from me."

"Sy -"

"No, Christian. Don't try to tell me that I'm a good person, or whatever you were going to try to tell me. I know what I am, so there's no point in trying to convince me otherwise."

"I was going to say, I think I'm big enough and stupid enough to make that decision for myself. Don't you think the choice should be mine to make?"

"Not if it's going to put you in danger." I was defiant; Christian wasn't going to get hurt because of me. Even if it would be difficult to stay away from him. I'd watch him from a distance, ensuring his safety for as long as I could.

"I wouldn't be in any danger," he whispers, making me shudder from the sensuality of it. "How do you feel right now?"

"I -"

"Do you feel like you're going to lose control and attack me?"

"No, but -"

"Exactly," his grin is smug, as though he knows he is wearing me down. He shifts so he is closer to my ear. "You won't hurt me, Sy. I've seen the way you are around me. I've bled around you twice now, and I'm still alive."

"You don't know how hard it was for me to stop myself," I admit to him. "It took all my years of practise to leave you alive."

"Buy you still did it. If you wanted to hurt me, you could have done it by now."

"I don't want to hurt you," I whisper. He turns my head towards him and plants a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Exactly. And so you won't." I don't get a chance to reply, as he pulls my lips back onto his and deepens our kiss. As he searches out my tongue with his own, I groan softly and he pulls back and smirks at me knowingly. "See. I knew you wanted me."

"Of course I do! Have you seen yourself?" I can't believe he ever doubted that I wanted him! I move myself into his lap and he hisses as my erection presses up against him. "Can you feel just how much I want you?" I breathe. I get no reply from him. Instead, he forces his tongue down my throat and all but rips my t-shirt over my head, his hands roving over my chest before settling into my hair. I break our kiss briefly to pull his vest over his head and toss it to the other side of the room. I press a small kiss to his lips before moving my attention to his chest, and the gasps and groans which fall from his lips as I work my way down his chest and across his stomach are enough to make me go weak at my knees. My hands fumble with his jeans and the uncooperative fabric finally yields to my desperate hands. I pull him up with me and push him back against the pillar. For a moment I'm afraid I'm being too rough with him, but the way he groans wantonly into my mouth persuades me otherwise. I roughly pull his jeans and boxers down enough to give me access to his delicious cock, moving myself slightly to allow him to do the same to me. He moves to kiss me, but I evade his mouth, pressing my fingers to his lips. He parts his lips for me and starts sucking my my fingers, the feeling making me impossibly harder. Christian wraps his hand around my cock as I push first one and then both fingers inside him, preparing him for what's to come. I can barely allow myself enough time to prepare him properly before he's moving my fingers out of the way and pressing my cock just inside his entrance.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer;" I admit to him.

"Neither can I," he uses his height advantage to lower himself down onto my cock, and the feeling of being inside him for the first time is simply exquisite. Using my vampire strength, I wrap his legs around my waist and pin him against the pillar, thrusting into him with abandon. I don't care that I'll come too quickly; I'll have him again later if I have to. I just need to feel him come, knowing that it's all because of me. I feel myself reaching the brink and groan his name wantonly into his ear, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Christian responds to me immediately, forcing his tongue into my mouth to do battle with my own tongue.

"Bite me, Sy," he groans, and I blink at him, stopping my movements inside him.

"Christian," I begin, but he's already turned his neck towards me, inviting me in. I take stock of myself. It would be the ultimate release, biting into his flesh as I came inside him, but I don't know if I'm desensitised to him enough to be able to stop myself from taking too much. The decision is almost made for me, as he grinds himself down onto my cock, apparently sick of waiting for me to decide. I turn his head back towards me and place my lips back onto his just in time; another second longer and I'd have willingly taken him up on his offer. I meet his thrusts with my own and soon we're both tipped over the edge, my orgasm exploding from me violently as he tightens around my cock. Once we're both spent, I carry him over to the bed, keeping his legs locked tight around my waist. As I deposit him onto the bed and lay down beside him, he fixes me with a look of disbelief.

"What?" I smirk at him. "Not used to being carried to bed?"

He laughs, shaking his head. "Not really," he pulls me in close and I happily comply. "Sy, why didn't you? Bite me, I mean."

"I wanted to, believe me," I tell him sincerely. "But I need to wait until I'm sure I can trust myself around you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

He nods in acknowledgement of what I've said and kisses me softly on the lips. "Next time, then," he states, matter-of-factly. I thrill to the idea of there being a next time.

"Maybe."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but I was kinda depressed over the whole Chryed break up and then the dreadful MOAMU that EastEnders thought we'd be happy with, so I didn't really feel like continuing with this one. But, my muse has returned, and with the start of my latest fic, I wanted to have some happy(ish) Syed just so that I could balance myself out! **

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Lovebites, this ones for you!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"What?" I smirk at him. "Not used to being carried to bed?"_

_He laughs, shaking his head. "Not really," he pulls me in close and I happily comply. "Sy, why didn't you? Bite me, I mean."_

_"I wanted to, believe me," I tell him sincerely. "But I need to wait until I'm sure I can trust myself around you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."_

_He nods in acknowledgement of what I've said and kisses me softly on the lips. "Next time, then," he states, matter-of-factly. I thrill to the idea of there being a next time._

_"Maybe."_

* * *

It's been two weeks since I told Christian all about myself; about what I was, what I'd done, all of the terrible things that had happened because of my hands. And still he was here, staying by my side despite everything. He was either really stupid, or the most remarkable man I'd ever met. I tended to lean towards the latter. In these last two weeks, Christian's asked me everything. I've dispelled all of the myths about my kind and have even shared some of our deepest, most protected secrets with him, and not once has he seemed uncomfortable with any of it. When I'm with him,sometimes it barely feels like we're any different at all. I've even stopped terrorising my baby brother, on Christian's advice.

Two weeks, and somehow I've managed to avoid the urge to bite him. I know he wants me to, and everytime we make love, I want nothing more than to fulfil his request. But I want to be sure that I can control myself around him before I even attempt it. But his attempts to get me to comply are getting bolder, and I'm sure that he's deliberately cut himself around me to try to get to me. If only he knew how close I was to giving in.

We're in his flat, where we have spent the majority of our time together over the past weeks. He's still somehow finding new things to ask me about myself, and I'm more than happy to comply. It seems to make him happy, which is all I want for him.

"How come you can come out into the daylight?" He's asked me this a few times already, and everytime I've evaded the question one way or another. But part of me wants to tell him, to keep nothing of myself from him. I twirl my ring around on my middle finger, taking it off and holding it in between my thumb and forefinger.

"When I was turned, a witch loyal to Amira gave me this. She said that it would save me in the future, before she ran off, and I've never seen her since." I pause, slipping the ring back on. "I think Amira was prepared for me and my brother to be turned when she couldn't help us, so she made contingency plans to save us. She cared for us both, in her own way, I suppose."

Christian was silent for a few moments, and I fall into the silence with him, stroking a hand tenderly up and down his arm. "Think you'd ever be able to get another one of those made? Those rings?" His question is almost whispered, tentatively asked. It takes me a while to understand the hidden meaning behind his question.

"Christian, don't even go there." I plead with him. "You don't know what it's like. This life. You don't want to be like me." I would never have chosen this life for myself. I don't know anyone who would have chosen to live this life. Every vampire I've ever known has wanted to be human again.

"I want you, Sy," he holds my gaze and I can see how serious he is. But I promised myself that I would never subject another to this life. I would never be responsible for making another vampire. I take his hand in mine.

"You have me, Christian. I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me to be here."

"I'm going to grow old, Sy. You won't want me when I lose these babies," he flexes his muscles, trying to lighten the mood.

"It doesn't matter to me, Christian. I've never felt like this before about anyone. Ever."

"But can't we even disc-" I cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips. I can't bare to talk about this with him anymore. I can't bare to hear him talk about growing old and dying, because I can't bare to think about it. He's gotten under my skin so much already, and I can't bare to think about how I'll be able to go on without him. My resolve to never turn anyone was already weakened the moment our lips met, and to hear him talking about being turned so willingly and even eagerly is almost making me forget reason and just turn him already. He kisses me back, and I think I've won, but then he pulls away and faces me with a serious expression. "Come on, Sy. Why won't you talk about it?"

"Because," I sigh, twisting in his arms until I'm sitting on the edge of the sofa facing away from him. He lets me go but still keeps our contact by placing a hand lightly on my arm. "Its not that I don't want you forever, because I do. I just can't bare to watch you suffer when you have to leave your friends and family behind. Because that's what you'll have to do, Christian. If you choose a life with me, you'll be choosing to leave everything else behind. And I couldn't do that to you."

"It's not your choice to make, Sy."

"I can't, Christian." I turn to look at him and see the hope die in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Come here," he tugs lightly on my arm and I comply, allowing myself to become wrapped in his embrace. "I love you," he whispers as he lays his head on top of mine. My heart feels as though it's about to explode in my chest at those words, even though it hasn't beaten for over a hundred years.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who's favourited/alerted/reviewed/even just read this so far! Once more nice, fluffy chapter and then I think I better bring some drama back into this!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Its not that I don't want you forever, because I do. I just can't bare to watch you suffer when you have to leave your friends and family behind. Because that's what you'll have to do, Christian. If you choose a life with me, you'll be choosing to leave everything else behind. And I couldn't do that to you."_

_"It's not your choice to make, Sy."_

_"I can't, Christian." I turn to look at him and see the hope die in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."_

_"Come here," he tugs lightly on my arm and I comply, allowing myself to become wrapped in his embrace. "I love you," he whispers as he lays his head on top of mine. My heart feels as though it's about to explode in my chest at those words, even though it hasn't beaten for over a hundred years._

_"I love you."_

* * *

Hips thrust. Fingers clench. Lips crash. Hands roam. As I thrust into Christian with abandon, pushing us both ever closer to the edge, he thrusts a hand almost painfully hair, dragging my lips onto his neck. I suck gently on his pulse point, fighting against every natural urge to bite. Christian takes over as I cease my thrusts so that I can remain in control.

"Come on, Sy," he growls impatiently in my ear. I know what he wants; he seems to want it almost as much as I do. I start thrusting into him again, guiding his free hand onto his own cock, encouraging his strong strokes to bring himself closer to the edge.

As I feel him start to shudder and shake around me, I pull back to look in his eyes. He fixes me with a serious look before pulling my lips back to his throat. Before I have time to think about it anymore, I sink my teeth into his neck.

The feeling is so intense that I almost come right then. Feeling my teeth break the flimsy barrier between my mouth and his blood is the most exquisite thing I've ever felt; biting someone in the throes of passion is, unbelievably, more satisfying and pleasurable than biting into someone just to feed from them. In that instant, I know that I never want to bite into any other human so long as Christian's around and still wants me to bite him.

He grunts a little in pain, but starts convulsing around my cock, spurring me forwards and into my own orgasm. His blood runs down my throat, forcing me into another heart wrenching orgasm before my first is even over. I take a couple of draws on his throat before gently pulling away, careful not to take too much, and lick over the puncture wounds with my tongue to close them.

I tilt his face back to me, and he kisses me hard. "God Sy, that was amazing!" he whispers, pulling me close to him. "I mean, all the other times were all amazing, but this was just..." He's lost for words, so he just kisses me again, which I don't mind one bit.

I turn him to face me and fix him with a look. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" he answers, too quickly for my liking. I fix him with a serious look, and he finally relents. "OK, maybe a little, but after the initial sting, it was amazing! More than I'd ever imagined it would be." Our lips meet once more, and we both fall into a blissful slumber against one another.

* * *

A tall, cloaked figure makes it's way through Albert Square, glancing left and right at the houses which pass by. The figure stops at the end of the Market, fixing its gaze on a blue door right in front of its path. The figure lowers its hood to reveal a head of dark flowing hair...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who's favourited/alerted/reviewed/even just read this so far! Ready for some more drama? I am!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_A tall, cloaked figure makes it's way through Albert Square, glancing left and right at the houses which pass by. The figure stops at the end of the Market, fixing its gaze on a blue door right in front of its path. The figure lowers its hood to reveal a head of dark flowing hair..._

* * *

__I haven't seen Christian for two days. It has almost killed me! I've called him, and we may have even had phone sex once or twice, although I find it hard to admit, but it's just not the same as actually being in the same room as him. The last time I saw Christian, I did the one thing he'd been wanting me to do to him since I told him I was a vampire. I bit him. And what's more, I actually enjoyed it. Almost as much as he did, it would seem. I'd taken a leap of faith and showed him my power, and he hadn't run away screaming. If anything, it had made us want each other more.

I rounded the corner and let myself into his flat, planning on surprising him when he returned home from work. I stopped dead as I opened the inner door and was greeted by his open plan room. The dining room table was over turned, and there were pillows strewn everywhere. One of the curtains was half hanging off the rail, and a mug had been smashed onto the floor. Christian had obviously been involved in some sort of a struggle, and all sorts of theories were running through my mind. My first thought was that Christian's ex, Cam, was somehow behind it, but then I remembered that I'd compelled him to stay away from this place in the future. It couldn't have been him.

Although I knew it was probably useless, I pulled out my phone and called Christian's mobile. After a couple of rings, the call connected, and the relief that flooded through me was instantaneous. Maybe Christian hadn't been involved in a struggle, maybe someone had broken in and had just trashed the place for the hell of it. "Christian?" I spoke his name with caution, careful not to rely too much on hearing his voice on the other end of the phone. "Christian, are you there?" Silence. And then..

"Christian can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" That voice.. One I hadn't heard in over 100 years. A voice I was certain I'd never hear again. I almost dropped the phone in my shock.

"A-Amira?"

"Oh good, you DO remember me. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." Her voice was as sickly sweet as it always had been, and I briefly wondered why I had loved her so much in the first place.

"What have you done with Christian?" There was a hint of panic in my voice now, as I faced the very real possibility that I would never see him again. I don't know what Amira wanted from me, but I knew that she would kill Christian without a single thought if she didn't get what she wanted.

"Oh, nothing yet. I thought we'd wait for you to arrive to start the fun." There was a dangerous edge to her voice, and I felt the panic rising.

"Just don't hurt him. Do what you like with me, just leave Christian out of this. Let me speak to him." I pleaded with her. I needed to hear his voice for myself to know for certain that he was alright. I heard a sigh, and the sound of movement in the background.

"Sy?" His breathy tones came across the phone, and I felt some relief flood though me.

"Christian. Are you OK?" My voice shook with emotion, and I was half dreading his answer.

"I'm fine, Sy. Just come get me. Please." I hated hearing him sound so scared and not being able to do anything about it.

"I'll come for you, Christian. I promise. I love you." I heard more movement, and the sound of a door closing. "Christian!"

"How very touching," Amira's cold voice rang out. "If you want to keep loverboy safe, I suggest you and I have a little chat."

"I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him. Tell me where to go."


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG I freaking LOVED tonight's (08/03/12) episode! Such a great episode with truly great acting from Johnny & Nina! Hope we see a lot more of them together from now on!**

**Thanks to everyone who's favourited/alerted/reviewed/even just read this so far! Ready for some more drama? I am! Quite a long chapter compared to some previous.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Christian. Are you OK?" My voice shook with emotion, and I was half dreading his answer._

_"I'm fine, Sy. Just come get me. Please." I hated hearing him sound so scared and not being able to do anything about it._

_"I'll come for you, Christian. I promise. I love you." I heard more movement, and the sound of a door closing. "Christian!"_

_"How very touching," Amira's cold voice rang out. "If you want to keep loverboy safe, I suggest you and I have a little chat."_

_"I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him. Tell me where to go."_

* * *

I turn up at the address Amira had specified. It's an old town house in the middle of nowhere, perfect for a meeting between two scorned vampires who may actually try to kill one another. My senses were all on high alert, so I picked up Christian's scent without any difficulty. Just knowing that he was here, somewhere, hopefully alive, was spurring me forwards, despite the fact that there was a very real possibility that Amira wanted me dead, once and for all. I followed Christian's scent, and with my vampire speed, I was in the basement of the old house within seconds. A seperate part of my brain was keeping tabs on Amira, listening out for any sounds of her possible approach and waiting for her scent to flood my senses. But the larger part of my brain was focused on finding Christian and getting him the hell out of here.

I turn a corner, and there he is. He had his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth, but still alive. Still breathing. I was by his side and had him untied in a second. His eyes flickered open as I removed the gag from his mouth, and he breathed my name. I put a finger to my lips in a slient warning, even though part of me knew that this was nothing more than a trap. Christian stood and flung his arms around my neck, our lips meeting in a kiss filled with relief. Even though I knew we were no closer to getting out of this mess than we had been when Amira had answered my phonecall, I couldn't help but share some of his relief. Just feeling him in my arms again was making it easier to breathe.

"Are you OK? Did she hurt you?" my eyes run over his face, checking for any scratch or bruise. If she so much as laid a finger on him, it would only make it easier for me to kill her.

"I'm fine, Sy. Let's just get out of here." His voice is almost desperate, and there is nothing I want more in that precise moment.

I take his hand in mine and am about to lead him out of the basement when I feel myself getting wrenched from his grasp, and the next instant, I feel myself colliding with the wall. I'm back on my feet in an instant, my senses are purely instinctual now, as are my actions. I'm crouched in a defensive pose and I feel a growl resonating through my throat as I find myself face to face with my creator. She has an arm slung around Christian's neck, a knife pressed against his throat. One look from her, and I instantly relax my stance, knowing not to provoke her when she has my fragile partner in her grasp. My eyes meet Christian's, and I have to look away as soon as I see the horror and panic in them, knowing I need to stay as calm as possible if I have any hope of getting us both out of here alive.

"Hello, Syed. Long time no see," Amira grins coldly at me, and I take a deep breath to steel myself. I can't lose control now, not when Christian needs me so much.

"Amira. I staked you. How did you survive?"

"Ah yes, I wondered how long it would take for you to bring this up," she laughs, and it's a cold, cruel sound. I see Christian flinch, and I clench my fists in response. "You see, Syed, what you and your pathetic brother didn't realise was that I am one of the Authentic Vampires. In fact, my father was _the _First Vampire, and so a mere stake to the heart doesn't really work on me the way it would you. It will kill me, yes, but only as long as the stake remains in place. I had accounted for this possibilty to happen, so I merely had my witch remove the stake as soon as it was safe for her to do so."

"_You're_ an Authentic?" I can't believe it. I'd heard rumours of so-called 'Authentic Vampires', the ones who can't be killed, but I'd never actually believed them to be true. Well, Amira was always out for number one, and she had so successfully integrated herself into our lives, that suddenly it all made sense. She had been walking this earth for centuries, maybe even millennia. She had mastered the art of seduction, and so it had been easy for her to bend me and my brother to her will.

"Yes, Syed," she sighed. "And now that I have your attention again," she looked at Christian, and I felt my defensive streak start to rise up. Knowing that this was the reaction that she wanted, I forced it back down, for Christian's sake. "I think we need to settle a few things."

"You're pissed that I killed you. I get that. But Christian has nothing to do with this, Amira. Please, do what you want to me, but let him go."

"No!" her answer is instantaneous, and she presses the knife, which she had relaxed somewhat, closer to Christian's throat, enough to draw a little blood. I feel my nostril's flare at his familiar scent, and see him wince a little in pain, but I manage to stop myself from lunging for Amira, knowing that this would only have a negative effect. "For nearly 100 years, I've been searching for you. And your brother. But I could never find you, no matter who I went to. I found traces of _you _after you'd left all of those towns massacred, but your little brother has managed to evade me."

"So that's what you want from me; my brother?" I have to hold in a laugh. " Even after all these years, it's not me that you really want, is it?"

Amira releases Christian by slamming him against the wall and backs me up against the wall opposite. She's so close, I can feel her breath on my face, but I don't move away. Let her get it out of her system. That way, she might let Christian go.

"You still don't understand, do you, Syed?" she looks hurt, almost, and the most vulnerable I think I've ever seen her. But it only lasts a second at most, and then she's focused again, and the fire has returned to her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christian return to his feet, and I plead with him with my eyes to get out of here. If I can keep Amira busy, maybe he can get away. "It was never a question of me choosing you over your brother. I wanted both of you; I wanted us to be together forever, all three of us. But you were so jealous of one another that you ruined my plans."

"I loved you, Amira! I _wanted_ _us_ to be together forever, but you just couldn't help yourself. You turned me against you, against my brother, against everyone I've ever met! You say you love me, but I'm incapable of love! You turned me into this, Amira. I could never love you." My eyes flick to Christian after my little speech, and I hope that he knows I didn't mean it. I _love him_ with all my heart. I can't not. His eyes lock with mine, and I can see that he knows how much I love him. I feel my features soften automatically, I can't help myself. Amira catches our exchange, and without thinking, I launch myself at her, taking her by surprise and managing to pin her to the ground. "Run, Christian!" I yell, and thankfully, he does as I ask. Amira growls up at me, her teeth sinking into my neck as she grabs a nearby pole and plunges it into my stomach.

"If I can't have you, then no one can!" she screams, leaping to her feet and running after Christian.

"No!" I tug the pole out of my stomach and force myself after them, reaching the courtyard of the house seconds after Amira. She has her arm around Christian's neck, and I come to a standstill just in time to see her break his neck...

* * *

**Sorry! I'm evil I know! But if you stick with me, I promise Syed will have his revenge, and maybe something more than that too...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for an update! I've been busy moving house, and I've also been on holiday, while still attempting to get my new place straightened out, and working on top of all that, so I haven't had much time to breathe, much less to write! But all is just about sorted now, so I should be able to get back to updating!  
**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"If I can't have you, then no one can!" she screams, leaping to her feet and running after Christian._

_"No!" I tug the pole out of my stomach and force myself after them, reaching the courtyard of the house seconds after Amira. She has her arm around Christian's neck, and I come to a standstill just in time to see her break his neck..._

* * *

I fall to my knees as Christian's body falls to the ground. I can't react before Amira grabs his body and runs off, and my brain seems to have stopped working, so I can't even make my legs work to chase after her. For the first time since I was turned, I wish I had the ability to cry. Instead, a dry sob rips through my chest, and a scream, which quickly turns into a howl, erupts from my mouth. I've lost the one thing my life was worth living for, and it's all my fault. I knew from the moment I met Christian that it would be better all round if I just stayed away from him. But I pushed and pushed the boundaries, testing myself to see how far I could go. And now Christian was dead.

In that moment, I made a promise to myself. I would find Amira again, no matter how long it took. I would avenge Christian's death; I wouldn't rest until I'd found a way to kill Amira once and for all. And once she was dead, I'd end my pathetic, miserable existence, hoping to join Christian again, if there was an afterlife for my kind.

I slowly got to my feet. There would be time to grieve for Christian later. Right now, I needed some help from my baby brother. I know that he'd want Amira dead as much as I do. When he finds out that Amira's still alive, he'll know that he'll be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. So long as Amira was alive, she'd be trying to worm her way back into his life, and she's have no qualms about killing anyone else to get what she wanted.

c~s

My brother couldn't believe it when I told him what had happened. I think only the fact that I was clearly more deflated than I had been a few days earlier had convinced him that I was telling the truth.

"Amira's really alive?" he asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, Tambo," I sighed. "And she won't stop until he has what she wants. Which happens to be you."

"And you," he fixed me with a serious look. "You said it yourself; she wants both of us."

"Come on, Tam. You must have heard something, somewhere. The only option is to kill her. We have to find a way."

"I know as much as you do, Syed. I thought the whole 'Authentic Vampire' thing was a myth. I have no idea how we kill her."

"I may be able to help you there," a shy voice came from the corner of the room. It was the girl I'd seen Tamwar with the first day we'd come to Walford. "I have researched how to kill the Authentics for centuries."

"Yasmina?" Tamwar spun around, lightning speed, and fixed her with a questioning look. "You've been listening in all this time?"

"I'm sorry I never brought this up before. I've been tracking Amira for centuries, and when I found out that you'd been the last ones to see her before she disappeared, I knew it would only be a matter of time before she came back for you. She always comes back, in the end."

"Sorry, but who exactly are you?" I wasn't about to pin all our hopes on some girl we'd only just met, no matter how smitten Tamwar was with her.

"I'm her daughter," the girl, Yasmina, told us. "Before Amira and her family were turned into vampires, she had a baby. I was that baby, and I was only a year old when she was turned by her father. The witches who served Amira and her family took me before they woke and hid me. For the next 16 years, I was brought up by a couple in the village, but then she came back for me. I was deeply in love with a boy when she returned, but she didn't care. She turned me, against my will, so I could rejoin my family, and in the process I lost everything. I stayed with the family for a few decades, but I couldn't stop resenting Amira from taking all of my choices away from me. I had a future before she turned up, and so after a few decades, I left my family and struck out on my own. I returned to my village, where one of the witches was still alive. She told me where I could find information about how to kill Amira, if that was what I wanted, and then the witch died. I had the information I needed, but I couldn't bring myself to act. I stayed as far away from her as I could, and for centuries I managed to keep myself out of her way. And then, all of a sudden, she came back, found me somehow. I thought I'd been so careful. But she told me that she had new men in her life; men that she would happily share with me." Yasmina took a breath and looked first me, then Tamwar, in the eye. "She was talking about you. Both of you. She wanted the four of us to live happily ever after, or at least, until she got bored again and took off. But then the two of you had your little fight, and ruined it for her. She had to make you believe that she really was dead."

"What did she think, that we'd be united in our grief and become brothers again?" I roll my eyes, in spite of myself.

"Yes. And then she could reveal that all was not lost, and her plan would be back on again. But, it didn't turn out like that." Yasmina turned to look at me. "You were so disgusted with yourself, for decades, and Amira knew that if she were to approach you before you were ready, then you'd never be able to trust her, or forgive her for what had happened, what you did, to your mother and father. She thought that in a few centuries, once you'd got it out of your system, then she could reveal herself and her plan would have finally come togther. But, when she saw that you were falling for another, she couldn't take it any more. While she was watching you, I was watching her. I knew that she was going to strike, that she wanted you back, but I didn't know how to warn you without alerting her to my own presence." Yasmina hung her head. "I am sorry. If it weren't for me, your friend might still be alive."

I shook my head, hardly able to take it all in.

"So what did you find out?" Tamwar's voice interrupts my thoughts. Getting my head around this will have to wait for another time, I think. "How can we kill her?"

"With these," Yasmina handed us both a stake made out of white wood, and I got out of there as fast as I could, preparing for my revenge...


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, I'm still rubbish at this updating stuff! But I'm currently working on a project for a child's charity, which is taking up quite a lot of my spare time at the moment! I should be rounding this off in a couple of chapters now, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_While she was watching you, I was watching her. I knew that she was going to strike, that she wanted you back, but I didn't know how to warn you without alerting her to my own presence." Yasmina hung her head. "I am sorry. If it weren't for me, your friend might still be alive."_

_I shook my head, hardly able to take it all in._

_"So what did you find out?" Tamwar's voice interrupts my thoughts. Getting my head around this will have to wait for another time, I think. "How can we kill her?"_

_"With these," Yasmina handed us both a stake made out of white wood, and I got out of there as fast as I could, preparing for my revenge..._

* * *

As I run though the forest on the outskirts of London near to where the townhouse where I last saw Amira, I concentrate all of my energy on my task ahead, leaving no room for me to think about...him. Yasmina and Tamwar had been shouting after me when I left, but I didn't have time to stop and listen to what they had to say. Nothing mattered to me right now, apart from finding Amira and avenging...him. I couldn't even bare to think his name, not yet. Thinking his name would just cause me to break down with grief, and I couldn't afford to do that. Not until Amira was decomposing at my feet. Properly this time. I was leaving nothing to chance this time.

I had caught Amira's scent a few miles back, and I was flying though the trees, desperate to get my hands on her. I could hear Yasmina and Tamwar following in my wake no one else would have the speed to follow me, so I knew that I wasn't in any danger from anything other than my own grief at this moment in time but I decided to ignore them. Neither of them realised just how desperateI was. Maybe Yasmina, but she'd been after Amira longer than I had. Yasmina had probably resigned herself to the fact that she was never going to be rid of Amira, whereas I was just the opposite. I had never hated anyone as much in my life; not even Tamwar, when I realised that he had betrayed me. I hated her so much, I was almost consumed by it.

As Amira's scent grew stronger, I began to slow my pace a little to plan my attack. Despite how angry I was, I was still sane enough to realise that if I just burst in there, all guns blazing, no sense of a plan to fall back on, then I probably wouldn't even get a chance to use my new found weapon. I was going to need to keep my head if I was going to destroy her. I slowed enough to let Tamwar and Yasmina catch up with me. Three against one was definitely going to be beneficial, and maybe Yasmina would be able to distract Amira enough for me to get a good enough chance. I knew that Tamwar wasn't going to like the idea of me using Yasmina as bait, but I couldn't think of any other reasonable solution.

I flew up one of the nearby trees, which was near to the edge of the forest, hoping to get a better view, when I was wrenched back down from my branch and thrown against a tree opposite. I leapt back to my feet as fast as I could, knowing what to expect before I'd even turned around. Amira was standing there, a huge, menacing grin on her face, as though she'd won first place in some sort of contest. That grin was provoking me more than anything, but I could just about hear Tamwar and Yasmina approaching, and knew that I should try to wait before attacking her. Three against one.

"Lose something?" her voice was mirroring her grin, and it was just about enough to make me lose my cool. Almost. I didn't get time to answer her before she continues"sorry about your little plaything back there. You should know by now that I don't like to share." She barked out a laugh, and it was my turn to pin her against a tree.

"I will kill you for that," I promised her, my voice barely above a growl.

"We've been through this, Syed," she rolls her eyes at me. "You can't kill me, I thought I'd already proven this much."

"I think you're forgetting one simple fact," we both spin around at the sound of Yasmina's voice, and I re-tighten my grasp on Amira as I recover, determined not to let her get away again. "Hello, _mother_." Yasmina smiled sweetly as she approached, and I briefly wondered where Tamwar was before registering his presence in the trees above us. Good, we just about had her cornered. "You can't be killed the same as Syed and I can, but you can be killed, given the right tools." Yasmina pulled out her weapon, a stake identical to mine, and I saw Amira's eyes widen and flash with was it fear? Amira tried to struggle out of my grasp, but it only made me work harder to keep her still. We struggled for a while, until she managed to smash me back up against a tree and I was forced to release her in my surprise.

A full on fight ensued afterwards. As I leapt back to my feet, Tamwar sprung down from the trees, and we three chased after Amira. Yasmina had a head start on us, but I had fed recently, and Tamwar was just naturally fast. We soon caught up with them both, and watched as Yasmina tackled Amira to the ground. Tamwar rushed forwards to help his sweetheart, throwing his stake to me. I caught it in one hand and pulled my own stake out with my other. I could do nothing but watch for a moment, as all three were nothing but a blur and I was in danger of accidentally staking Tamwar or Yasmina if I acted now. The next second, Tamwar was flung back into the trees on my left, and Yasmina was flung to the right. There was just me and her now, and I had two weapons which would end her awful existence forever.

She circled me, as a predator circles it's prey, but I was no defenceless human. I was a bonafide killing machine, one of her own creation. I copied her actions, letting a growl escape me every now and then. I knew if I was the first to strike, then she would see me coming a mile off, and I would end up weaponless in seconds. I had to be patient and let her make the first move.

"Do you want to know what it was like, to kill the subject of your affections?" I tried to ignore her, but the way she was talking about...him...made me desperate to act. It was bringing it all back to me, and it was only making my resolve to kill her even stronger. "To feel the life drain out of him, to see the light in your eyes die as his heart stopped?" I knew that she was trying to goad me, but I was finding it hard to focus, to stop myself from giving her the reaction she undoubtedly wanted. "What it was like to throw his lifeless body into the ocean?"

"No!" the scream rips itself out of my throat before I've even registered it.

"What's the matter, Syed? Don't you want to talk about it? About him? What was his name again?"

"Don't you talk about him!"

"Hit a nerve, have I?" she smirks at me, knowing that her plan is working. "Oh, I remember his name now." _Please, don't say it,_ I think. I know if she says his name, it will be enough to make me snap. "That was it. Christian." She draws his name out, lengthening each syllable. The second she starts to say it, I lunge for her, at the same time she lunges for me, and in the fight which follows, one of my valuable weapons is thrown from my hand. I double my purchase on the other, and fight on, clawing and snapping my teeth at her. She has one more hand than me, though, and it's not long before she manages to get a hold on my other stake. She holds it triumphantly in her hands, crushing it to smithereens. Before I have time to react, she pins me to the ground, her hands going around my neck. I know she's about to kill me, but I can't bring myself to fight her. I don't have anything else to live for, anyway. What difference does it make if I fight her or not? She's stronger than me anyway. I have no chance to stopping her, without my precious weapons. I close my eyes, resigned to my death, hoping to make it through to the other side, where I can rejoin Christian.

Christian. I can finally think his name again, now that she's said it for me. Christian. Christian. Christian.

I feel her grip on my neck tighten, just before I hear a scream Amira's scream. I open my eyes just in time to see her lifeless body fall on top of me, the white wood stake sticking out of her back.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the final chapter! (Or maybe the penultimate chapter, depending on reader response!) Thanks to everyone who's stuck by me with this one (especially since I've been rubbish at updating!) especially lovebites! **

**I finally feel like ficcing Chryed again (maybe because Johnny P actually Tweeted me today!)  
**

* * *

_Previously:_**  
**

_I lunge for her, at the same time she lunges for me, and in the fight which follows, one of my valuable weapons is thrown from my hand. I double my purchase on the other, and fight on, clawing and snapping my teeth at her. She has one more hand than me, though, and it's not long before she manages to get a hold on my other stake. She holds it triumphantly in her hands, crushing it to smithereens. Before I have time to react, she pins me to the ground, her hands going around my neck. I know she's about to kill me, but I can't bring myself to fight her. I don't have anything else to live for, anyway. What difference does it make if I fight her or not? She's stronger than me anyway. I have no chance to stopping her, without my precious weapons. I close my eyes, resigned to my death, hoping to make it through to the other side, where I can rejoin Christian._

_Christian. I can finally think his name again, now that she's said it for me. Christian. Christian. Christian._

_I feel her grip on my neck tighten, just before I hear a scream Amira's scream. I open my eyes just in time to see her lifeless body fall on top of me, the white wood stake sticking out of her back._

* * *

I shove Amira's lifeless body from where it has fallen on top of me and spring to my feet, looking for my saviour. There is no one in the woods, not even in the trees, and as my brother and Yasmina stumble through the trees opposite me, I know that neither of them could have saved me. Maybe it was another vampire Amira had pissed off during her time on Earth? In the back of my mind, the thought occurred to me. _It was Christian. _But then, surely, if it was Christian, he would have shown himself to me, rather than run off? And, if it _had _been Christian that saved me, it would mean that Christian was a vampire. I shake myself, trying to clear myself of these impossible thoughts. _If it was Christian, he'd have come to me. I know he would._

"It's done, then?" there was an edge to Tamwar's voice which sounded almost sorry, that he regretted that Amira was dead. I threw him a look, and his resolve instantly changed. "I mean, it's not like I regret anything. She deserved what she got."

"I've waited for this day for so long," Yasmina was stood as if in shock, staring at her mother's lifeless body as though in a dream.

A sudden thought spurred me into action, and I was off and running into the woods in an instant. I gathered up a pile of wood and was back to the body in an instant. The body was decaying, but I needed to be certain. As I started to light the fire, Tamwar and Yasmina realised what I was planning and joined me.

"I've been fooled by her 'death' once before. I won't be that foolish again." As the fire caught, and her body started to burn, the three of us sprang a few yards back and watched as the body of the woman we all despised crumbled and burned until it was nothing but a pile of ash at our feet.

"That's that, then," I turned my back on the place where my worst enemy, the woman I hated beyond all else, was to rest forever, and started back to Walford as fast as I could. I had the sudden urge to be close to Christian again, and I knew that this would only happen if I was back in the place he'd called home. I felt Tamwar following me, but as we neared Walford, and I started heading towards Christian's door - back at my usual 'human' speed - I felt him change course and head for his own home. He must have known that, after everything, I'd need a couple of days to reassess myself. I had never been in love this deep, after all, and to find it only to have it ripped away again, was almost more than I could stand.

I pulled one of Christian's vests out of the washing basket; it was dirty, but it still smelled of him. That mixture of sweat, deodorant and the smell which could only be described as 'Christian', all mingled together. It was heaven.

I don't know how long I sat there, just holding one of Christian's vests. It could have been hours, days, or weeks. All I know is, when I come to my senses again, my throat is burning with thirst. So it must have been a good while. At least a day, I'm thinking. It's crazy, really! I hadn't known Christian five minutes, and yet here I am, unable to let him go or accept that he's gone. That voice still niggles in the back of my mind; _Christian was the one who saved you._ But, even if it was, where is he now? Why hasn't he come back to me? If it was Christian, that means that he's a vampire. If he's a vampire, then he's alive. Sort of. So where is he? Has he realised that he was better off without me, or that his options have extended to endless possibilities with his change? I couldn't believe that Christian didn't feel as strongly about me as I felt about him, so that option seems impossible. If he was alive, he would have come back to me. So the unthinkable must be true. That Christian is dead.

A dry sob escapes from my mouth, and I feel myself clutching Christian's clothing closer unconsciously, almost as though it's my only comfort in the world. I shake myself angrily. I have to pull myself together! Christian would not have wanted this. He would have wanted me to pick myself up and carry on with my life. The only problem is, I don't know how to. I can no longer imagine myself in a world where Christian doesn't exist, and so I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Now that I've had my revenge on Amira, and I know for sure that she won't be able to do anything to me ever again, my original plan was to end my own life so that I could hopefully rejoin Christian in the next life. But I'm too much of a coward to even do that. _Because you know he's not dead._ The voice in my head niggles away at me, and it's getting harder and harder to ignore it. Because I so want it to be true. I want him to be alive, even if he chooses not to be with me. Because at least then I'll know that what we had wasn't worthless. At least I'll know he's out there somewhere, happy, even if it is with someone else.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't register someone opening the downstairs door or come up the stairs. The first I'm aware of anyone else's presence is when I heard the door start to open. I'm up in a flash, and inside the door of bathroom, cracking it open slightly to enable me to see outside. I see someone moving around the flat, a shadow on the floor. I'm not hiding in the bathroom because I'm afraid; I know I could take anyone who happened to discover me hiding up here. I'd just rather not use the energy it would take to compel them to forget that I was here. The figure comes into my line of sight, and my nostrils flare instinctively, as they do when I let my senses take over. From what my nose picks up, I know this is no human, and think it might be Tamwar, coming to check on my pitiful existence.

I emerge from the bathroom, and it takes a moment for the realisation to filter through the fog of shock.

_Christian _**is** _alive!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys. I wanted to add to this, on the day that we find out that Chryed will be leaving our screens in the coming months, more to comfort myself if anything else. We've had a great couple of years with Chryed, and I know we will all wish Johnny and Marc well in whatever they decide to pursue.**

**Thanks for waiting for me to finish this while I deal with my goings on, and I hope this final chapter has been worth the wait :]**

* * *

It takes me a while to comprehend what I'm looking at. For me to process all of the thoughts and emotions which are running through my head at this moment in time. While my eyes are registering the image in front of me, my brain is having trouble putting together all of the pieces of the puzzle. How can Christian be standing in front of me? After making myself realise that he wasn't coming back, and getting my heart to come to terms with this information, my brain isn't allowing me to accept what I can see as truth. But as I drink in his features, noticing the subtle changes which mark him for what he has become, I can almost feel my heart starting to beat again. My eyes finally rest on his face, and before either of us can utter a single word, I'm across the room and in his arms. He doesn't ask me why I'm in his flat. What happened after he was seemingly killed by Amira. What I've been doing for the past few weeks. He doesn't say anything. He just returns my embrace, knowing that words can be spoken later.

Without breaking our embrace, he silently moves us over to the bed, falling down with me as my knees hit the edge. As his lips meet mine - in what would be a bruising kiss, if I had the ability to bruise - and he literally rips my clothes from my body, I realise that we're the same, now. Gone are the days when I needed to be careful with him. He's no longer the fragile human who could break at the slightest touch. And the knowledge just turns me on even more. I try to switch our positions, so that I can regain the control I lost the second I set eyes on him, but he's the stronger one of the two of us now. He's still got some of his own blood in his system, plus he's actually fed recently. And despite myself, the knowledge that he can, for the first time, dominate me in this way, turns me on.

I gasp in surprise as his full length enters me - I hadn't even noticed that he'd removed his own clothes. "Fuck!" I meet his movements thrust for thrust, grabbing my own cock and tugging hard. Our lips, tongues and teeth clash as we each try to out do the other. The most delicious sounds are being produced from his mouth, and I'm not even sure what sounds I'm making myself. All I know is that I need to come, and now. And that's the moment he chooses to pull out of me, pulling my hands away from my own cock and up over my head. I let out a pathetic sound - somewhere between a whimper and a moan - at his loss, and I'm sure I'm actually pouting. What does this man do to me?! He's shaking his head at me, and I throw him a confused look, not trusting my voice. His eyes soften, and one of his hands strokes across my face, before his lips gently met mine, his kiss the total opposite to how out love making had been. And just from that one kiss, I understand. He doesn't want us to show each other how much we want each other. He wants us to show each other how much we need each other. I nod at him, and he re-enters me, moving softly, slowly. This time, our lips and tongues caress, and he strokes my cock with soft, loving caresses. Even as the first wave of orgasm crashes over us, neither of us stops. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop again. I'd happily stay like this forever, in fact, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even _need_ blood if I could just stay like this. Wave after wave crashes over us, and it seems as though my wish has been granted. We keep our slow pace for hours, never needing to gasp for air or stop from muscle fatigue. I'm just wondering how we will ever find the strength to stop when one more orgasm crashes over us both, and Christian stills above me. He breaks away from our kiss, resting his forehead against mine and gazing into my eyes.

"I love you," he breathes.

"I love you." I have the sudden urge to know exactly what he's been doing since I last saw him. "Where we're you, Christian? What happened to you?"

"I wanted to come back, Sy. I really did. But these are my friends, my family. I couldn't risk being around them until I knew I could control myself. When I came to, I knew what I'd become. And I knew what it would be like, those first few weeks. At least I thought I did. I thought I could handle it on my own, but really I was just wishing I had you to help me."

"You shouldn't have had to go through that on your own. You shouldn't have had to go through that at all." I gently nudge him off me and sit up, sighing. "This is all my fault. If I'd just stayed away from you -"

"Then I'd never have known what it was like to love. I've no regrets. Sy, I'd rather go through this all over again than never have met you." He pulls me back into his arms, locking me into a vice like grip. "So don't be sorry, Ok?"

I shake my head, but don't attempt to move from his embrace. There's nowhere in the world I'd rather be. "But you're going to have to watch everyone you ever cared about grow old and die. I didn't want that for you."

"But I won't be alone. The most important person will still be with me." He turns my head to look at him and I get lost in his eyes. "As long as I have you, I know I can get through anything."

Before I have a chance to reply, his lips are back on mine and any thought of argument is flung out the window. As soon as our kiss starts to get a little heated, Christian breaks away, biting down onto his wrist and holding it up to me. I grasp into his trail of thought immediately, biting down onto my own wrist just as I press my lips against his. His new vampire blood is almost more exquisite than his human blood. The action sends us both into a frenzy, and as hands tug and moans of pleasure turn into groans of want, I know it will be a long time before either of us wants or needs anything other than this moment.

~Fin~


End file.
